For Love and Honor
by Chaude the Defender
Summary: Lilth, a social outcast by her Quel'doreian society, had no hope of a future until she met M'uru. When she began to change her life, will she betray her kin or help them in their time of need, or both? Part two of the "Light's Twilight" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Tears

Chaudew: Hello, this is the second installment in this WoW short story trilogy, "Light's Twilight." This story introduces the second main character in the trilogy, Lilth Fin'dorei. Please review, or PM, what you like and/or dislike. Thank you.

Note: Will be updating about once a day, with five chapters totaling over forty pages.

Disclaimer: Warcraft/WoW (World of Warcraft) belongs to Blizzard Entertainment and any other company involved. Characters, places, objects, spells/abilities, etc. that are not of my creation are theirs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**For Love and Honor**

"…Lilth…Lilth honey. Come on dear, let's go," a motherly voice sounded across the beautifully designed earthen home full of exquisite bookcases, a curved stairway along the wall, and the floor shining with curled golden leafs patterns. A mixture of elfish modification and assimilation with nature.

"No!" the resistant twelve year-old shouted out loud.

Frustration begins to swell on Lilth's mother's cheeks. Instead of yelling back, Anastrisa has another idea to win this argument.

"Lilth, I heard from the last messenger yesterday that Dr. Windchester is bringing along her son here to Silvermoon City. You don't want him to be alone, do you?"

A ping sensation resonates in Lilth's head. The one word that she has come to hate more than anything is that word that is too cruel of a fate, "alone." Feeling more reluctant to leave the house, Lilth joins her mother by the doorway.

Looking outside real quick, Lilth follows behind her mother as the two make their way across Dawning Lane to Falconwing Square. Lilth knew that today was the day when Dr. Windchester, a mage from Lordaeron, would come to experience one of the important Quel'dorei festivals, the Sundro' dolorei, though her mother hasn't told her why yet the doctor was coming to see her as well.

Walking in their best dresses, Anastrisa in royal blue with a white sash full of medals and Lilth in pink with a circular pattern of lined roses embedded, the sunny day greets them with a gentle breeze. Loving the breeze gently plucking at her shining long red hair, Anastrisa's watery blue eyes begin to wonder and look at her daughter. Relieved to see her daughter's own red hair is perfectly combed, but she soon notices Lilth's violet eyes looking down at the ground as they walk.

Reaching to the square, one of Anastrisa's coworkers comes up to greet them in her teal dress with another white sash with medals on it.

"Anastrisa, hi, the scouts have confirmed our guests of honor are in Eversong Forest. They should be here shortly," said the woman. The breeze cools off a bit of the anxiety on her face, yet the wind did little to cool her off with her thick black hair.

"Driana, are all of the magistrates out of session yet?"

"Yes, I just spoke to Mariel, and he will be the only one joining us in greeting with the guests."

A sigh floods Anastrisa's face. She was hoping for more people to come welcome her guest who she requested several months ago. Many high elves don't normally find interest or reason to be with humans, especially King Anasterian, though Anastrisa was thankful for the king's approval for her guest's visit.

Driana kneels down and her smile and blue eyes begin to meet with Lilth's face and says, "Have you heard about the boy coming here? Would you like to come with your mother and I to greet him?"

Lilth remains silent, only to stand behind her mother.

"What do you think Lilth dear?" her mother asked.

In tone of silence, Lilth runs off to a nearby table covered in white runecloth.

Sighing once more, Anastrisa is too embarrassed to look at Driana.

"Raising a child that quick must be difficult. I don't know how human mothers deal with it, but I had about ten years in dealing with my daughter at that stage to mature correctly," the soothing voice Driana used to try to calm her friend.

"I just don't understand why her. She physically matures much faster than any of us and is unable to use arcane magic."

"One of the tomes you researched mentions these symptoms with those born with violet eyes, isn't that right?"

Looking at Driana, a tear hangs on Anastrisa's cheek.

"Yes. I couldn't bear to watch Lilth be picked on by everyone, so I started making that legislation. It was because of you, I was able to pass the law of equal treatment with citizens that lack affinity to arcane magic from discrimination, but I fear Lilth still won't find happiness here with the kind of society we live in."

The two mothers left to greet their guests at the main gate to Falconwing Square…

…Picking up a slice of imported Dalaran sharp off the silver serving plate, Lilth secludes herself away from the small crowd nearby who are nearly ready for the start of the festival by the inn and the water fountain. The noises, the cheers of excitement, the cheers of acceptance, such sounds Lilth hears every day, yet a hallow sensation in her heart haunts her, for everybody else are happy, except herself. Thinking about her horrible memories, an insulting voice interrupts Lilth's thoughts.

"Hey, she crawled out of her cave. I thought you'd curled in a ball and died, cuz you can't use arcane magic. Come on, let's duel and see who wins?" said the voice of an obnoxious, golden-haired, well tailored boy as he walks up to her, along with a couple of his friends.

Viridiel, the one bully Lilth could not disinterest with her art of silence and cold-shoulders. Painful memories begin to flood her mind, painful memories of taunts, curses, insults, and rejection into society plagues on the hollow sensation in her heart like a string being plucked too hard on a harp.

Realizing that her face had shown signs of fright and despair to her tormentor, Lilth gives another cold-shoulder and starts to walk away. A hand touches her shoulder, and with a yank, Lilth was right back at staring into Viridiel's unpleasant face.

"Hey, I was talking to you, you freak. Can't you say anything or are you retarded as well?"

What could she say? Something like "leave me alone" or "please stop it"? Like he'd listen to her pleas. If Lilth learned anything from observing him, it's his temperament is what usually gets him into trouble with adults nearby, or a quick shove and a mumble or two of dissatisfaction. The latter seems more likely this time around.

But tired of the same routine, Lilth decides on trying another approach. Slapping his hand off her shoulder, Lilth runs behind the table, keeping her distance. Just as the bully commanded his friends to surround her, a hand touches Viridiel's shoulder.

"That's not very admirable for a growing boy. Definitely losses the cuteness appeal," came the words from a young adult. Her violet dress is prominent as her blue eyes and silky golden hair makes the dress stand out.

"Like I care about that. Besides, why do you even care about _her_? She's nothing, an insignificant fool who has no future. She can't bring honor, but shame," Viridiel replied, casting off the young woman's hand in disgust.

Lilth thought for a moment, why did this woman, Anastasia, the daughter of Driana Suntreader, always comes to her rescue from Viridiel and others like him? Anastasia is no friend of hers, they never really spoken to each other to begin with, so then why…is it out of pity?

Choosing her words cunningly, Anastasia counters by saying, "Shouldn't every Quel'dorei care about their own kin? Merely existing doesn't bring shame. Just wait and you'll see, Lilth will be a great contribution to our kingdom."

"Tsh, whatever, come on guys, I'm bored with these two."

The three boys left, heading back into the small crowd who had finished all the preparations for the festival by now. The noises continued to get louder and merrier as people from that small crowd grew in excitement over the pre-festival activities.

Grabbing another slice of Dalaran sharp off the serving plate, Lilth quickly hides underneath the table, protected and concealed by the white runecloth fabric draping down to the ground. Underneath the table, Lilth makes sure to not bump her head against the sapphire crystal that's keeping the table stable and afloat.

What another horrible day it's been already Lilth thought to herself. Being outside her house was bad enough, but getting another round of teasing and painful insults for the fifth day in a row this week is too much.

"Will there be no end to my accursed fate?" Lilth thought out loud to herself, only to have the taken one bite out of the sharp already.

Anastasia pulls up part of the drapery cloth and sticks her head inside.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Horrible Lilth thought only to herself.

Seeing Lilth staring back at her, Anastasia asks another question. "Um, so, would you like to accompany me to see our mothers' guests of honor? I bet it'd be fun, what do you say?"

Looking away, Lilth continues to nibble on her sharp.

"Lilth?"

"Go away. You have no reason to keep on protecting me. I'm just a useless fool who has no future."

"Lilth, that's not…"

"…But it is! Just, just leave me alone," tears start to pour out of Lilth's violet eyes.

Seeing the tears roll down her face, Anastasia leaves her be for now…

…At the gates of Falconwing Square, Anastrisa and Driana await patiently for the good doctor and her entourage. The last scout said they'd be here soon, but how soon is "soon," Anastrisa wonders. The anxiety to make the occasion perfect is quite stressful for one day. A soft kiss touches the back of her neck. Feeling embarrassed in public, yet happy to know he's here, she turns around to greet her husband.

"Stop it Mariel, our guests will be here soon," she giggles.

"Ah, but seeing you relaxed and happy will warm any heart my love," Mariel says romantically. In his orange robe with his own white sash and assortment of earned medals, his gentle smile, his loving blue eyes, and his rather youthful baritone voice sooths and washes away some of Anastrisa's worries.

The lovey-dovey moment soon broke up when the two heard a couple of clicks on the ground, coming from the boots of the Ranger-General.

"They're almost here," said the commanding ranger, wearing blue and sturdy leather armor. Her bow is slung to her back with ammo in excess. The blue hood covers up much of the ranger's hair, leaving the serious and dutiful face and blue eyes visible.

"Oh, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner," began the words Anastrisa thought to this unexpected surprise. She moves away from Mariel and causally walks towards Sylvanas. "You honor us with your presence."

"I was only requested by King Anasterian to make sure the festival on this side of town went smoothly and to keep an eye on our 'guests.'"

"Oh," the look of shock and a bit of pain rose on Anastrisa's cheeks. "You needn't worry about Dr. Windchester and her escorts. I can assure you on that."

"Good."

Triumphant sounds from bugle horns echo from the nearby watch tower. Everybody looks out from the gate to see the emerging heads of human knights and elfin escorts straight ahead. Soon after, the head and body of a brunette woman, robed in sapphire and violet appears, with a boy last to be seen, wearing what appears to Anastrisa to be a white dress shirt with a blue vest and brown linen dress pants.

Pride and curiosity fills Anastrisa's heart, while anxiety and fear fills in her stomach. The moment to perform as hostess is nigh. With a grateful and prideful smile, Anastrisa walks down the steps of the main gate to the dusty road.

The elfin escorts, clad in leather or mail, form a line on the sides of the road and gesture a salute of welcome, raising one arm out and extending it parallel to their chest, while straightening their backs with prideful postures. The human paladin leading his men mimics the elfin escorts' gesture with the extension of his arm, but takes a small bow while holding his arm parallel. The paladin's men follow suit as well.

This couldn't have gone any better, Anastrisa thought. It was like a dream come true, the cultural gestures of respect between high elves and humans were done perfectly. Hopefully now this proves to weary high elves that humans are not all treacherous and sinister. There are good humans, just as there are bad elves.

The paladin addressed as "captain" by the woman in the sapphire and violet robe moves to the side and kneels before the mage. Stepping forward to meet her hostess, the mage walks honor-bound towards Anastrisa.

"Dr. Natalie Windchester, it is an honor for you to have come all the way up here to the magical city of Silvermoon City, the pride gem of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. I am Anastrisa Fin'dorei, one of the civil servants who help create and enforce laws passed by the council of magistrates," excitement was taking over control of the formal tone Anastrisa had once started to use.

"It is my pleasure to have been invited Lady Fin'dorei to one of your most cherished festivals and I gladly offer my assistance for your cause of concern," the soft spoken voice came from Dr. Windchester, a contrast to her confident grayish-blue eyes.

Sensing the simple fear of the good doctor had of wanting to show respectable manners without fail, Anastrisa threw out the formality routine and decided to be more causal with her guest, easing the encounter. Causally taking a hand and grasping it between both of hers, Anastrisa reassuringly says, "Please, Anastrisa is fine, if I can call you Natalie, what do you say?"

Shocked, yet relieved at the same time, Natalie nods in approval. After introductions to Driana, another civil servant, Mariel, magistrate of the inner circle of political affairs, and Sylvanas, responsible for the safety of all in Quel'Thalas, Natalie introduces the captain, Gregory "silver lion" Brundmoore, the Silver Wall squad, and one more to introduce.

"…And this is my only son, Lucian," Natalie cherished her sons name out loud while looking at him.

Looking at the tall high elf hostess, the eleven year-old mustered up the courage to say, "Um, pleasure to meet you ma'am." Feeling embarrassed, he looks at the medals on the white sash.

Smiling, Anastrisa kneels down to Lucian's height, taking off her sash and looking at it.

"Which one of these medals are you fond of Lucian?"

Pointing at the medal shaped in the form of a white light shining off of a golden shield, Anastrisa unbuttons it and gently places it on her hand, presenting it to him. In awe, Lucian accepts the gift, while at the same time Anastrisa reassures his mother it's quite alright for him to have it.

"What does it mean?" Lucian asks.

"The light shining symbolizes the goodness in the heart of the person to do what is morally right, even if it is inconvenient, and the shield symbolizes the nature of the person of having the will to protect those less fortunate than him or herself from harm. It is presented to those who excel in caring for others, whether it's someone as a civil servant or as a warrior," Anastrisa explained.

Standing back up, Anastrisa offers another greeting gift to Natalie, and likewise, a gift for the hostess as well. Everybody seemed happy with the outcome. A dream come true indeed. Anastrisa is very well pleased with the outcome of the initial welcome, but some festivity and important matters need to be addressed soon. Not forgetting her hostess duties, Anastrisa has her guests come in and enjoy the festival that's about to begin.

Arriving at the water fountain in the square, the hostess gathers the small crowd's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the reputable doctor and mage from Lordaeron, Dr. Natalie Windchester."

An applause sound across the modesty sized square.

"Without further delay, let the Sundro' dolorei begin!"

Fireworks rocket up above the capital. Blues, reds, greens, and an assortment of other colors decorate the setting sun. The timing of the fireworks the other crowd set off on the other side of town to start couldn't have been predicted more perfectly. Now if only life was as perfect as this festival Anastrisa ponders.

For a while, everybody sat down at each of the tables, enjoying the festive foods and drinks. Two robed elves take center stage in an open area near the crowd. One elf was dressed in a frosty blue robe with red hair down his back and down his front shoulders, while the other elf was dressed in a fiery crimson robe with her golden hair pulled up. Both mages salute each other with respect before pulling out their wands. Standing across from each other, both mages discharge small pellet-size frost and fireball spells, only for the opposing spells to neutralize the other and disappear in a cloudy white "poof." The number of pellets per second grew in speed and size, and again, the opposing spells disappear in a poof. After a few minutes of building the excitement, the frost and fire mage formed normal size spells of their attribute and created a booming poof when the two hit each other. Thereafter, the spells became more pellet-like and less rapid until the performance had ended. Applause from the crowd sound for the noble mages.

"I see the fluctuate use of arcane magic, is that suppose to represent the control over the addiction arcane users have in Quel'doreian society?" Natalie looks to and asked Anastrisa.

"Yes, indeed your right, because we developed an addiction to arcane, many of us spend about an hour everyday in meditation to overcome it. Though civil servants and other government agents receive the limited supply of Sunwell rings that eliminates the addiction, the moonwells connected to the Sunwell also help the general populace in easing their craving for more arcane."

Anastrisa motions her husband to show his ring along with hers to their guests the golden rings with an orange gem embedded into it.

"There is a harsh punishment for anybody who would steal a Sunwell ring from a government servant or agent, but back to the meaning behind this performance, it reminds us that we can control our cravings and it is seen as disgusting when a high elf starts siphoning from a mana source, particularly living creatures. This festival is an important social gathering to remind the populace."

Anastasia walks past the merry and cheering crowd indulging on their food and drinks, and joins the hostess and her guests by one of the white tables near the inn.

"Mother, Madam Anastrisa, I'm having troubles convincing Lilth to come out and have some fun with everybody."

A sadden face can be seen on Anastrisa's face, briefly, but enough for Natalie to notice her hostess's motherly concern that had prompted her to contact Dr. Windchester about the child.

"I'll go speak with her," Anastrisa answered.

"Wait, may I have a word with her? It's usually harder for children to speak more openly to people they normally see on a daily basis," Natalie offered.

"By all…huh?"

A swarm of citizens encircle the small group at their table. Each of them fired off questions to Natalie about life in Lordaeron, the type of magic used in the human lands, political news, and the doctor's dual specialties, the well-known rights activist and the lesser known pediatrician. Compelled to answer the pro-multicultural citizens' requests, Natalie takes the time to answer each and every question. Anastrisa, Mariel, Sylvanas, and the Suntreaders tried to maintain order, but to little avail to the curious crowd. Checking up on her son, Natalie realizes his spot's empty. Looking around to see where Lucian is in the crowd, out of the corner of her eye, Natalie spots her boy chasing a flying blue eel to the other side of the square…

…What was the point in existing? Nothing good has ever come out of anything she did, despite opening up to the few people whom all betrayed her trust. Nobody loves her. Her parents just tolerate her, that's all. With streaks of tears silently rolling down her cheeks, Lilth hopes for some kind of relief from the pain that's been tormenting her since leaving her house, no, since the day she was capable of remembering her horrible past.

Flying past through the drapery wall, the eel whirls around the bewildered Lilth and soon flies out from underneath the table from the opposite end it had come in. Soon after, a young hand pulls up the drapery and pops his head in, trying to find that mysterious creature. Seeing the tears falling off the girl's eyes like a waterfall, the boy gazes for a few moments in wonder.

"Don't look at me," came Lilth's sobbing plea.

"Uh, um, sorry, I didn't mean to," the boy looks away quickly before looking right back at her saying, "I…hi, I'm Lucian. I just arrived here a little bit ago from Lordaeron. What's your name?"

"Lilth." Why was she even bothering speaking to this human boy? It wouldn't be surprising to her if the boy would make fun of her too. Nobody ever understood her, knew her story, knew her pains and struggles…nobody…

"…that's a pretty name, what does it mean?"

"Huh?" She was surprised at this development. Why did he want to know that…? "…It means, 'faithful light,' a stupid meaning, right?"

"Not really, I think it's cool."

Looking dumbfounded at him, she continues to be in shock at this weird boy. Maybe the human aspect of him might be playing a part in his weirdness, but somehow Lilth doubts that. What does he want?

"May I seat with you? It's kind of uncomfortable kneeling on the ground."

"S, sure." What in the world is she thinking as she prods her mind with questions. Why is she letting him get this close, she doesn't even know…

"…What was that blue eel called?"

"Huh? Oh, it's called a mana wyrm. Many of them within the city are domestic and don't bite people, but the ones in the wild are dangerous."

For some strange reason, answering these silly questions had stopped her from crying. To her amazement, she was "happy" to be getting this friendly attention. Not "happy-go-lucky" happy, but enough to be enjoying the boy's presence.

"That would be cool to have as a pet…" Lucian's voice trails off, his grayish-blue eyes suddenly look down to the ground.

There's no predicting this boy, why was he sad all of sudden? Lilth, for the first time that she could remember, felt sorry for the boy. She has never done that with anybody before.

"What's wrong?" The awkward face of sincere concern surprised the depressed girl.

"Oh, my dog, Mr. Wiggles, he died last week."

"I, I'm sorry, may I ask what happened?"

"A drunken dwarf hunter left a bar in Stormwind, while my family was visiting old friends and relatives, and the guy thought everybody were monsters and started shooting left and right. Some were hurt, but my dog was the only one who died. I wanted to resurrect him so badly, but only paladins are the ones able to do that and patrol around the city to deal with this sort of thing. By the time a paladin did arrive, mom and dad told me…told me Mr. Wiggles was gone too long to be saved," a tear falls onto his cheek.

"Oh," was all Lilth could say. She had heard that this soft and fluffy creature was…what was that human phrase, 'a boy's best friend'?

Wiping away that droplet of tear off his face, Lucian looks at the sapphire crystal that's keeping the table afloat and separating the two children. An inspirational look on his face started to shine.

"I don't want anybody to die, and that's why I'm going to ask my parents soon to send me into military school to be trained as a Paladin. Once I become one, I can save lives. I want to be the Shield that saves people. I don't mind the risks it involves."

Lilth had also heard about the strong and virtuous Paladins. Who hasn't? To have that kind of future must be rough, but at least he has a future. What future would Lilth have she wondered, awed struck by Lucian's sudden resolve in preserving life.

"Can High elves be paladins too?" Lucian asked another curious question.

"I, I don't think so. A lot of us use arcane magic. I can't use arcane though, leaving me worthless to everybody here."

One more act of surprise caught Lilth's attention as Lucian, sitting across from her, moved and sat next to her side. She found it rather comforting, as if she wanted his sympathy.

"You're not worthless."

"But I…"

"You're not," his hand, gently yet firmly, grabs one of hers, giving a reassuring gesture. "I was once told by a Paladin to believe in a brighter future, enduring the pains and struggles, and find the right kind of people to belong to."

Believe in a brighter future? Is that even possible? What would she have to trade for to find a way out and touch a future that she would be loved in? Perhaps she is capable in grabbing hold of a future that she wants, a future where she's loved and happy.

"Hey Lucian," Lilth looks over to him, meeting his attentive gaze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," a sweet little smile forms across her lips.

Some noises nearby gets louder and louder as it heads towards the two underneath the table. A woman's hand lifts up the drapery cloth and sticks her head in.

"Mother?" A surprise look on Lilth's face shows.

"There you two are. I was worried about what happened to you and Lucian when we got swarmed by the crowd," relief filled in Anastrisa's voice. "Come on out you two. I want you to meet Dr. Windchester Lilth."

Emerging from the reticent cover of the table, Lilth notices her father, Lady Windrunner, Anastasia and her mother, and Lucian's mother. Noticing that she's the center of attention, feelings of nervousness plagues her. If only she could escape, she would.

"Lilth dear," came her father. "We've wanted to have you meet Dr. Windchester for some time now…"

"…and we'll discuss the matter once we arrive back home," Anastrisa finishes her husband's sentence.

Looking at Lucian and Natalie, Anastrisa concludes, "Since it's starting to get dark, why don't you and Lucian spend the night at our home while we discuss the matter with Lilth."

"Thank you, but where would the captain and his men sleep?" Natalie wondered.

Overhearing the sounds of laughter and seeing afar the human knights and the local guards having a good time in sharing heroic tales, Anastrisa reassuringly says, "I think when they're ready, the inn near them can accommodate them for free."

As everybody heads back onto Dawning Lane, Lilth falls a bit behind and walks with Lucian. Soon the two were playing tag all the way back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Duty

"Hey Lilth…yo Lilth, wake up," came a distant yet nostalgic voice.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Lilth slowly and sluggishly rises from her comfortable pillow. The 23 year-old woman messes with her red bed hair, and her soft golden eyes looks across the room at her only friend in Silvermoon.

"Weren't you supposed to have that meeting about your last mission with your superiors in an hour? It's eight o'clock," said the youthful woman, all dressed in her hunter gear, blonde hair combed and all.

"Ah crap, thanks for the reminder Anastasia," Lilth smiles in gratitude. What's more of an enemy than the Scourge these days is waking up on time for these important Blood Knight meetings.

"No prob. I got the month off from hunter duties, so I'll see you for dinner tonight, sound good?"

"Not lunch?"

"I haven't taken Alero out for a walk in ages. The stable master had her hands full in calming him down. Guess he missed me a lot during my last scouting mission," Anastasia closes her green-fel eyes momentarily while chuckling out loud. "Well, see ya later."

Waving goodbye, the huntress leaves their private room within the military barracks in Silvermoon City. Looking out the window next to her bed and enjoying the radiant light pouring into the room, Lilth recalls the warmth of Lucian's hand on hers. Smiling silly to the thought, Lilth wonders how he's doing lately. Knowing him, he's alright, as she recalls. The last secret message she received from Stormwind last month mentioned that he got promoted to Knight-Captain in a recently created "Paladin Brigade," a private armed force under the rule of the military council in Stormwind. The two didn't have to send penpal messages in secret until a few years ago with the rise of the Horde and the Scourge running amok.

Recalling that night at her house, Lilth remembers the talk Dr. Windchester and her parents had with her about having a _much_ shortened life span than any other Quel'dorei, roughly comparable to that of a human. At first, the young girl broke down and cried, in disbelief of the further pain she had to cope with, but…now, it's alright. It's not so bad anymore, for there's Lucian. As long as he is alive, Lilth has no regret in living this short life. Oh, how she so much wants to see him again. Maybe she can arrange a secret meeting in…maybe the Wetlands in a couple of months.

A mental note reminded her to get ready and head over to the Blood Knight headquarters. Taking care of her hygiene for the day, she equips her crimson plate armor, wears her golden and silver circlet, fixes her red, black, white and gold plated cassock, and takes her cleaned orange and crimson polearm off the nearby personal weapons rack. After finishing a quick breakfast, she sets off from her room to HQ.

Stepping out into the public sphere at the Walk of Elders, Lilth proceeds northbound to "work." Along the way through the area, and even through the Royal Exchange area as well, citizens, young and old, and of course awe aspired soldiers, all whom walked near her greeted her warmly and with high revere. The waves of love are something Lilth gladly accepts from everybody. She even dueled a paladin for a few minutes in Farstrider's Square, as she made it to her destination with plenty of time to spare. The guy in his Blood Knight armor of black and crimson didn't fare too well, as usual. Tryiel was the name Lilth remembers. The fel-induced green eyes, golden haired competitor was a bit careless in his performance, but he didn't give up so easily either. Guess that's why he survived the last mission that Lilth and some of the other Blood Knights were on.

Saluting with respect to her opponent, Lilth heads inside HQ, waiting to hear the briefing on the last mission, and no doubt hear another mission plan to happen soon. Walking up the right set of stairs, Lilth waits for Champion Bachi and Lady Liadrin to be done talking with some hunter in black and crimson leather, a crossbow slung over his shoulder, and long red hair with two bangs and part of his hair pig-tailed. They notice her as she scales up the stairs, only to not care of what their talking about is heard by her or not. Lilth only heard mumbled words, but who is that guy, and why is he talking with the matriarch of the Blood Knights? Lilth can only wonder for now.

"That will be all Jalar. You are dismissed," the authoritative voice sounds with clarity. Lilth always felt nervous around Lady Liadrin, despite all the complements the Lady gives her. The black and crimson armor she and Bachi wear doesn't bother her, but it's those fel-induced eyes and stern face that gives Lilth the uneasiness.

Turning their attention to Lilth now, the hunter walks away silently. Bachi unrolls a scroll that he pulled out of his pouch pocket. Reading it in silence, the champion nods in approval as he looks at Liadrin.

"Rank Valiant-Zealot, Lilth Fin'dorei, I must commend you once again on your stellar performance for the Sin'dorei," started Lady Liadrin's usual briefing. "In light of the last mission the Blood Knights were commissioned in partaking, you've granted us victory at the gate leading into the Ghostlands against the Scourge."

"It was my pleasure, Lady," Lilth responded. Formalities are not particularly her thing, but that's how superiors like to hear you speak for some strange reason.

"Having discussed your actions from yesterday, Bachi and I have felt that it would be in the best interest of this organization to promote you to the rank of Field Commander. You've not only held the lines of defense and communication effectively with the other soldiers, but you also showed remarkable skill in destroying our enemies at their camp, single-handedly. Your assistance is needed more than ever now with the Scourge active as of late."

"It is an honor to receive your praises and bestowing the honor of leadership unto me, my Lady," a curtsy bow Lilth takes in response with her left arm parallel to her chest. Finishing the gesture, Bachi gives her a scroll and a bag of gold. Her unnamed reward.

"You've earned every gold piece there. The scroll is the physical documentation of your new rank. Walk with pride Lilth, just as you've given the other soldiers and the citizens here pride to be Sin'dorei," Bachi announces with revere.

Excitement fills Lilth's heart. So far, today's been a good day, but…what's the catch Lilth began to realize?

Maintaining her stern face of authority, Lady Liadrin pulls out another scroll. Handing it to Lilth as if it was a sacred item, Liadrin continues the briefing.

"Our scouts have noticed a Scourge force moving from Shadowfang Keep towards Arathi. It was very recent that the Scourge took the keep from the Under City's jurisdiction. We believe the Scourge is going to attack the Arathian wall that is nearing completion of it being rebuilt."

"What do you want me to do Lady?" Lilth asked faithful as can be.

"Simple," a curved smile of cruel intentions forms across Lady Liadrin's thin lips. "I want you to select one other respectable blood elf as your lieutenant and take two Forsaken lieutenants that have been assigned under your command to the Arathian wall. Once there, let the battle finish and destroy any survivors on either side and take control of the wall. We have much use for that wall."

"No prisoners of war?" gasped Lilth with a tinge of fright at the thought of killing living people. It's one thing to destroy the undead, since they're already dead, but…living people? Come to think of it, she hasn't even killed a living person before, just wounding them and destroying the undead. A heavy weight of guilt suddenly weighs on her heart.

The smile melts back into her stern feature, but soon Lady Liadrin's face turned a bit sour.

"Leave none to survive Field Commander. Do not disappoint me."

"Auh, yes my Lady," Lilth continues the formality, rebounding from the questioning of orders.

"Good. You are dismissed. You will have only today to select your lieutenant as you will be due to meet with your one hundred troops and your other two lieutenants at Fairbreeze Village tomorrow at sunrise."

Only one day to find somebody to be her lieutenant? That's probably the most difficult part of this mission than the upcoming battle that she's assign to observe and strike at the right opportunity Lilth thought.

Saluting, Lilth heads back to her room. That's how Lilth's been making her routine these days as a Blood Knight, getting and completing missions and just going back to her room. There's just no point in going anywhere else…except…to pay a visit with M'uru. Liking the idea even more, Lilth walks over to the supposed "secret" room off to the side of the main entrance to the Blood Knight headquarters. Taking the spiral staircase down and passing by the long corridor, Lilth meets him once again.

One of the mages, overseeing the siphoning of the celestial being known as a Naaru, notices the well known Lilth Fin'dorei and gives her his undivided attention.

"Oh, welcome Madam Fin'dorei, wanting to see M'uru?" The curious mage walks over to her in his violet robe, golden hair covering part of the black and red phoenix tabard of the Blood Knights.

"Hello Magister Astalor Bloodsworn. Yes, I find him a sight to behold."

"Indeed, that is where all the power of the Blood Knights comes from. It is no surprise someone like you wants to see the celestial being of light."

"May I stare upon our "salvation" a bit longer?"

"By all means, be my guest."

Looking away from the head mage, Lilth feels sad that several other mages are siphoning the poor being in the large room that houses him. M'uru, one of the celestial beings of light said to have existed since the beginning of time, isn't exactly the "light" looking being one would think of, for his mysterious rune-like body has one of the darkest shades of purple one could ever find.

Gazing at the great being's hovering runic "eyes," Lilth began to remember the day she first met M'uru…

…It was nearly five years ago, a few months since the Sin'dorei first captured and started benefitting the siphoning of M'uru's ancient power. Many people were happy as the celestial being could replace the destroyed Sunwell, the once pure well of magic, but people still relied upon the demonic energies sent from Outlands, giving their eyes the fel-green look. Addiction. On a cool late summer night, a mysterious voice came to Lilth in her sleep.

"_Child of violet eyes, child of golden light, come to me, find me…"_

Waking up from the odd dream, Lilth wondered what was going on, but a yearning sensation in her hallow heart began to ache, wanting to know more about it. Wearing a pair of shoes she found in her messy closet, Lilth, searching through the darkness with her violet eyes, quietly left the Suntreader's house. There was no time to change into regular cloths, Lilth felt. In the dead of night, in her indigo blue night gown, she left for what the voice lead her to Farstrider's Square.

"_In here, through the side passageway, find me," _the mysterious voice continued in its beckoning.

Finding the side passageway, Lilth follows the spiral stairway down and treaded down the narrow corridor to the large room where destiny would meet the unfortunate Lilth. Seeing the dark violet being tower over her, fear started to play tricks on Lilth's mind.

"_Do not fear me young one. I am M'uru, one of the Naaru since time immemorial. I've summoned you here to start you on your way towards your destiny._"

"Destiny? But I'm useless. I don't possess any arcane magic, what ability do I have that can be of any help?" Lilth conjured up a response to the powerful being. She notices several mages lay near the being, all asleep.

"_You are but the highest grade of lamp oil Lilth Fin'dorei. With a "spark" to the great power that lays in dormant within you, you will become the greatest light many haven't seen for many ages. I am that spark that will start your destiny._"

Awe struck by the powerful being's words, Lilth was speechless. She was just amazed that this being is giving her a future she never had and perhaps a future where…

"…_Yes, this future I present to you is where you'll find love and honor Lilth._"

She was thinking of love and happiness, but honor feels so good to have too. But…did this being, M'uru, just read her mind?

"_Indeed, that is one of my abilities, but also to sense and communicate with those I've come into contact with across long distances. Be wary Lilth, your future starts now_."

The sound of plated greaves comes stomping in the distance, rushing ever so close to the room where Lilth and M'uru are in. Looking for a way out, she found no such luxury, only the way she came in is where in most probable scenario Lilth predicts is a Blood Knight going to be meeting her shortly. Maybe she should just hid by the side of the wall right outside of the entryway and sneak out while the guard attends to the sleeping mages.

"_Do not cower in fear any longer Lilth, focus your mind and be blessed with the powers of the Light_."

The Light? The same Light that Lucian uses? Obliging to M'uru's command, Lilth closes her eyes and focuses her mind. As expected, a Blood Knight rushes into the room. The crimson and black plated knight thought he was late for his midnight shift, but only did he start to realize that he's staring in confusion as to why the girl that everybody knew as the freak with the purple eyes was meditating in front of the celestial being. He soon notices all the mages that were supposed to be siphoning M'uru were all fast asleep. Before the black haired knight could start asking questions, a light envelops Lilth's body. The knight blocks the intense light from blinding his eyes.

The warmth, the soft and gentle yet firm warmth, penetrates every cell in her body. A "click" vibrates across her mind and body. Thoughts of techniques, skills, abilities, swarm her mind. Once afraid, now confident was the tormented girl realizing.

The light resides in its intensity and the enveloping sphere that once consumed the girl releases her from its embrace. The startled guard is further confused by the awe view of the empowered girl. Slowly opening her eyes, soft golden pupils shines with radiance, violet eyes no more.

"What the fel? What on Azeroth are you witch!?" The guard unsheathes his crimson claymore.

A smile of confidence fills Lilth's lips. She raises her right hand.

"Judgment!" she shouted.

A hammer of light materializes above the guard and slams hard on him, forcing him to smack against the floor face first. After several seconds on the floor, the guard with great pain staggers to his feet. His claymore that was once light, now heavy with his wounds, slips and drops unto the floor from his hands shaking with fatigue.

"Kill me witch," the Blood Knight requested with disgust.

Kill? Why? He was the one who threatened an unarmed civilian. She only responded in self-defense.

"I seek not death and destruction. Do not worry."

"Then, what are you?!"

That was a good question, what is she? She's no longer the scared girl that got bullied by everybody since she was a small child. What is she?

"Y_ou are my champion Lilth, a champion of the Light from which Paladins also derive their source of strength from. From this day onward, in exchange for the tools to achieve your future, I only ask but one request."_

"(And that is?)" Lilth thought back to M'uru, only to keep the wounded guard in further suspense.

"_I ask you to free me from this accursed place. Once you are ready I shall summon you back here again for that time to happen, until then, I shall guide you for now. The first step is to know thy enemy. Join the Blood Knight organization and earn their trust, only then will you be on your way to completing your task._"

"(Understood. I shall honor your request)"

Looking at the scared and awed guard, Lilth answers his question. "I, I am a Paladin now."

"A Paladin?!? How?"

"That is unimportant. I wish to join the noble cause of the Blood Knights. Tell your leaders about me. You know where to find me."

The guard was dumbfounded at the chain of events. How could she be incredibly strong? She was supposed to be weak and inferior in every aspect. That's what everybody said at least. A concoctive idea comes to mind.

"I shall tell them about you Paladin…"

"…It's Lilth Fin'dorei…"

"…My pardon Lilth. You will hear from us soon."

Casting a healing spell, the guard gathers enough strength to sheath his claymore and slowly leaves her be. Turning her attention back to M'uru, Lilth stares in awe at the being...

"…_Today is not the time of liberation Lilth, what brings you here today?_"

Lilth snaps out of her daze of reminiscence.

"(I just wanted to see how you're doing.)"

"_Well young one. Thank you for your concern. It'll take several centuries before the Sin'dorei can exhaust all of my strength. I've overheard your briefing. Your task is not so simple this time around. Do what you feel is right._"

Overheard? Oh that's right, Lilth remembers as she looks up at the open hole right above M'uru that leads to the high platform that Bachi and Liadrin were on, standing next to the railing of that opening. Though really he doesn't need to physically overhear to get the information, as he can sense the presence of those he's come into contact with.

"(Thank you M'uru. I've got to go, take care.)"

Taking her leave, she waves goodbye to Astalor. Once outside, she heads back to her room. Taking a moment to ponder as she walks, Lilth notices some people siphoning from the domesticated mana wyrms. How disgusting. The practice was one banned, but now it was socially acceptable to be siphoning again. Entering back into her room, after another round of greetings and cheers from the general populace, Lilth tosses herself onto her bed, only to be staring at the window.

"Find a lieutenant huh? Crap…" Lilth says in dismay. This is probably some sort of test Lady Liadrin and Bachi had secretly discussed when giving this task, testing her ability to recruit capable people Lilth conjured up. If only she could talk to Anastasia. She hardly knows anybody that she could really trust besides Lucian. Wait a minute, why not Anastasia? Orders stated to find a reputable Sin'dorei, and Anastasia is the squad leader of the advance scouting unit. A smile creases across Lilth's lips. She'll ask her over dinner.

Spending the rest of the afternoon to her favorite hobby, painting, Lilth notices some of her paint brushes were chewed on. Not pleased, she uses them anyways. Enjoying the time working on her current project, she hadn't realized the sun had started to set already. Soon after awhile, soft footsteps from down the hallway came closer and closer. Walking into their room with a couple of bags of groceries, Anastasia greets Lilth, who was finishing her painting in the corner of the room. A white owl on Anastasia's shoulder takes off from its master and settles in its nest outside the window next to Anastasia's bed, further down from Lilth's. A red lynx causally walks into the room, plopping its down next to Anastasia's bed.

"Oh no Alero, get out," Lilth looks across to the big cat.

"What's wrong with him being in here?"

Pointing at the cat with the chewed end of her paint brush, Lilth states with conviction, "He's the trouble maker for chewing up all my paint brushes."

Alero raises his head at his accuser; only to lower his head back to the floor and place his paws over his head.

"I got some more chew bones for him along with the groceries. Relax, I'll get you some new brushes later. Anyways, how'd the meeting go?"

That's right the meeting, Lilth remembers. Now's the time to get the business settled before tomorrow.

"I got my bag of thirty gold pieces and got a promotion to Field Commander," Lilth lowers her paint brush down and casually walks over to Anastasia at the table with the bag of gold.

"Congratulations! I was right, wasn't I?" Anastasia mentions while giving Lilth a congratulation hug.

"Right about what?"

"That you'd be a great contribution to our kingdom," Anastasia smiles with glee.

Lilth's cheeks swell with embarrassment. A thought crossed her mind. Looking down at the floor at first, Lilth's golden eyes looks back up and at Anastasia's fel-green eyes with curiosity.

"Say Anastasia. My next mission starts at dawn tomorrow over at Fairbreeze Village. I was to find a reputable Sin'dorei as my lieutenant. Care to be my lieutenant?"

For a moment, Anastasia was in shock at the request. With a simple smile, she nods in acceptance. Relief fills in Lilth's heart. The hardest part of the task is now complete.

"What's the mission about? What's the danger involving?"

"It'll be easy," Lilth confidently exclaims. She gives all the details to her new lieutenant as Anastasia cooks their dinner. Celebrating to new prospects, the two soon ate their fill, and with Anastasia's pet owl sending the message of the new lieutenant to the Blood Knight HQ, they went to bed early to get there on time.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation: Last Ones There

Arising before the morning rays of sunlight, all thanks of course to the alarm clock, both Lilth and Anastasia get ready to head out to Fairbreeze. While eating breakfast by candle light, Lilth ponders about the story behind the alarm clock. The wind-up clock was sold to Sin'doreian vendors by the Goblins, but the technology is originally from the Gnomes, the supposed enemy. Irony. And with chance, Lilth may see some gnomes along with humans and maybe dwarfs from the Alliance once the battle starts. Can she really let the Scourge wipe the small force out, while she comes in and kills everyone there at their weakest strength and takes the wall for her kingdom, just like that? The heavy weight of guilt continues to press against her chest.

"_Do what feels right young one_," M'uru whispers in her mind.

At this point, Lilth isn't surprised every time he does that. Rather, she depends on his advice and warnings. His calm voice is reassuring.

Leaving their room, Anastasia brings along Alero with them. Stepping out into the Walk of Elders, with the moon providing much light, they find a Blood Knight with a torch and three Thalassian warhorses.

"Commander, Lieutenant, I've brought you your horses," the very young looking knight offers the reins to his superiors.

"What's your name, and…how old are you?" Lilth asked.

Surprised, the young knight rubs his long golden hair and his fel-green eyes looks down in embarrassment while replying, "Chor'yal madam. I'm really fifty-four years old."

"Just barely six years from actually manhood," Anastasia comments.

A feeling of alienation swells in Lilth's heart, as she's only twenty-three with a body of a young adult around ninety-five. Anastasia's only ninety-eight year s old.

"Please, I just wanted to protect our kingdom. Please don't tell anybody."

It's not surprising to Lilth, seeing a young boy wearing the armor and the role of an adult. With the last Scourge attack on Silvermoon City, and the decimation of ninety percent of the Quel'dorei population, including both Lilth's parents and Anastasia's father, there are a number of orphans and the young left with the old. It's a miracle that the young and middle-aged adults weren't all killed off.

"Though you lied on your application into the Blood Knight organization, you have a pure and honest desire. So long as you seek not revenge, I shall allow you to accompany me," Lilth uses the tone of authority. "And, you mind if I call you Chory?"

Looking up to his commander, Chor'yal accepts the nickname, and gives his gratitude to her.

Each mounts their warhorse. Lilth looks at her companions and says, "Stay by my side for this mission Chory, I've got something in mind for you. Now let's go meet the rest of our troops."

Motioning the horses with a light kick to the side, off they went, with Alero following.

As the morning light breaks the night sky, Lilth and her companions reach the outskirts of Fairbreeze Village. The first rays of sunlight sparkle when hitting the ruby crystals on the tops of each spiraling and domed building. Looking afar, Lilth sees the one-hundred troops she was promised to command for this mission. Was Chory supposed to come along, since he's a messenger? She just assumed he's supposed to go along. Oh well, it's better to watch over him than Liadrin, Lilth ponders.

The troops sit in idle next to the building with the tallest spiral shape. The composition of the troops is a mixture of Forsaken and Sin'dorei, while two Forsaken officers are talking to a woman on the open porch at the building. Riding up to the porch, it can only be her other two lieutenants, as the woman they're talking to is the Magistrix of Fairbreeze Village, Landra Dawnstrider. According to the Liadrin's plan, the Magistrix was supposed to supply the transportation for her small army.

"Welcome to Fairbreeze Village Commander. I was just talking with your lieutenants here about the preparations for your voyage," Landra gave her warm greetings.

Lilth notices the typical crimson and black outfit many officials wear since the Scourge attack. Landra's wears her black dress with a crimson vest and a crimson cloth layering from the hip down to the Magistrix's knees. Even her male Forsaken lieutenant is clad in the same color scheme on his plate armor and two-handed axe. The long, upright ears confirm Lilth's suspicion that he was once Quel'dorei. The striking contrast of the three is the other Forsaken lieutenant. She is armed with frosty blue robe, with icy shoulderpads spewing frosty mists down her back, and frizzy green hair. She was once human.

"Greetings, Magistrix Dawnstrider. What's the status on transporting my men?" Lilth inquired.

"The three ships anchored at Sunsail Anchorage to the west have recently arrived in the cover of darkness. With you here now, the operation can proceed on schedule."

"I see. Thank you for allowing the operation to carry through your jurisdiction Magistrix. Where are the ships be heading to?"

"I've secretly contacted the troll village of Revantusk to be expecting you in two days time. You are to pass through the Hinterlands west on that day from the shores outside of Revantusk, and pass by the dwarven outpost of Aerie Peak unnoticed at the night of the attack, and complete your mission then. I thought this would be the safest route for your men to take."

"You've done your homework well Magistrix. On behalf of my men, I thank you for your concern. We will take that route."

The Magistrix's face fills with relief and pride. She takes a curtsy to Lilth. Looking out over to her troops, Lilth felt nervous. That's a _lot_ of people she has to care for. Should she give a small speech here? If so, how should she say it? If only she had thought of this minor, yet major, detail earlier instead of painting.

"All troops, move out!" Lilth yelled.

Her troops stand up and started to head west towards the harbor a couple miles away. Relief floods her face as she avoided in giving a speech right then and there, but as she recalls, speeches are ones that give clarity to the mission and raise the morale of the troops. She'll need to do it sooner or later.

Mounting their warhorses again, Lilth waves goodbye to the Magistrix. Leading the front of the pack, Lilth is accompanied by her three lieutenants at her side. With some time to kill, Lilth ponders about who and how much she should trust among her staff. She doesn't have to worry much about Anastasia, as she loves the outdoors and is the only friend she has of her own kind. Looking over at her undead lieutenants, Lilth notices the male warrior grumbling under his breath, while the mage introduces herself as Julia Darson. Julia also introduces the grumpy colleague as Eyro Morton. A Quel'doreian birth name and a Human surname, what an odd thing to do Lilth thought. So far, Darson is runner-up to trust of the three.

Finishing the two mile march, the troops load up onto the Thalassian transport ships. With no problems the three ships set sail north and north-east around the peninsula and back south for the two day trek to the hinterlands, the highlands right above the Arathian Basin. On board the S.M.C. Dawnrider, Lilth holds her staff meeting in the captain's quarters. Chory sits in the corner of the room, ordered by his commander to observe and reflect on the decisions of the meeting.

Looking at her staff around the table, Lilth couldn't quite focus in starting the meeting. Some unpleasant thoughts started occupying her mind, until one of the lieutenants started to speak.

"I still think we should've sent Squad three to Tarren Mill and spook the Alliance fools until the Scourge came," came from Morton, still grumpy.

"Didn't you listen Eyro, Magistrix Dawnstrider already told us that the Horde members stationed at Tarren Mill are temporary moved back to Orgimmar to help fill in the security gaps for this operation. There'd be no supplies and fortified defense for the squad, should the Alliance or a Scourge scouting party pursue them back to the mill," Julia interjects.

Lilth had heard from Julia along the way to the harbor that there were four squads, twenty-five per squad. Squad one and two were Sin'dorei while Squad three and four were Forsaken. A balance between the two sides.

"Do we have a scouting party?" Anastasia wondered.

Reviewing the roster, Lilth looks at her with disappointing news.

"Afraid not, most of the Sin'dorei troops are trained as basic Spellbreaker swordsmen. Only a couple are trained hunters, with one mage, and three priests. The Forsaken troops are also primarily warriors, with one warlock and two priests."

"A couple will do," Anastasia told her friend and commander. "I'll take the squad with the two hunters, and make a five man scouting party ahead of the army to track enemy movements. Don't want troll headhunters picking off our men."

"Then I get Squad three," Morton declared.

"Very well then, I'll take Squad two and Darson takes Squad four," Lilth concludes. She adjourns the meeting. Everybody else leaves, leaving only herself to be remaining at her seat. Why didn't Liadrin give her any paladins? Five would've been sufficient to have around. Lilth needed dedicated holy, protection and retribution paladins. One to tank, the other takes the heat to the enemy, and the third heals the wounded, all providing support for the main force with their skills and auras. That strategy used at the gate, during what's now called 'the Battle for Ghostlands,' worked effectively against the Scourge. Oh wait, Chory's a paladin. She still has plans with him yet.

The rest of the voyage went uneventful. Reaching the coastal shores outside Revantusk village, Lilth and Darson went to meet with the head of the Revantuskian chief, Primal Torntusk, outside the village while her troops and supplies are unloading.

"Welcome to me humble village elf leader. I got word de other day of yo're arrival," Torntusk greeted her visitors. Her face is covered by a wolf skin mask, clad in steel. "We won't let no dwarf-mon touch yo ships while yo're gone."

"I very much appreciate your support chieftain."

"No problem Lady Fin'dorei. Dwarf-mons and their friends are expanding into de hinterlands here. While dey'd be doing us a favor with de other tribes dat we hate, we don't want dem killin us too."

"With the wall ours to the southwest, they wouldn't think twice about expanding over here. That I promise you."

Pleased to hear so, Primal Torntusk and the people of Revantusk give their farewell to Lilth and her army, scaling the curved road up the coastal cliff. Anastasia and her scouting party take the lead, ensuring the local troll tribes don't ambush them during the quick trip across the hinterlands in one day.

By dinnertime, the troops, or at least the still living troops, take a break and eat their fill at Valorwind Lake. Only two-thirds through the one day trek. Walking down the side of the lake, the knot feeling in Lilth's heart tightens even more. Can she really let the Alliance force die? Aren't they just protecting themselves, nothing more? Anastasia catches up to her, along with Alero.

"What's wrong? You look worried," Anastasia concerning voice asks.

"Am I? I…I guess I'm just getting the nooby jitters since this is my first battle leading troops and all."

"You'll do fine. But, shouldn't you talk to your troops about the mission? We still got an hour before we can move again in the cover of darkness."

Thanking her lieutenant, her friend that always seems to be reminding her of her schedule and other important things, both started to head back to the troops resting alongside the road, the lake in a wonderful close view.

Darson and Chory motion Lilth to stand on a wooden box they've placed by the lakeside view. Lilth never liked being short at 5'6'', but a strong leader needs to show the troops the authority and respect the leader needs to execute any plan effectively. And if she needs to stand on a worn and abused wooden box that the two found nearby to achieve efficacy, then so be it.

Carefully stepping up onto the somewhat wobbly box, Lilth projects her voice.

"Men and women of Silvermoon Force unit #14. I thank you for your steadfast loyalty in coming this far in completing our mission assigned by our leaders, Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, and Matriarch Lady Liadrin. As you were debriefed before we set sail, our mission is to secure the Arathian wall tonight…"

Unpleasant thoughts plague her mind of seeing humans, dwarfs, and gnomes screaming in terror, dying horrible deaths. She momentarily looks down during mid-thought, feeling sad that she's ordered to let them all die, one way or the other.

"…But, we shall wait for the wall's defenses to be broken and then defeat the Scourge. Take any prisoners from the Alliance side… we have some use for labor in reconstructing the wall once the impeding battle is over."

Faces of once surprised looks of what the troops thought their commander could've said subsided, leaving their loyalty in her unharmed. Satisfied they were in not having to do the back-breaking work in fixing the wall. Their commander concludes her speech, leaving them to rest a bit longer before the sun is fully set below the horizon.

Night begins to encroach the land. Thick black clouds cover the night sky, creating a truly forsaken area to be in. The Forsaken themselves remain relax, while the Sin'dorei soldiers tense up in fear. The orders to march again commences, with the scouting party leading. The only way the soldiers could see each other without detection from the use of torches was by their eyes, the fel-green eyes by the Sin'dorei soldiers and the golden soft eyes of their commander, like a beacon of light and hope for them.

Lilth could barely make out the huge statue of an eagle in the short distance at Aerie's Peak. She remembers the report saying that the Wildhammer dwarves, one of three clans, live there and help the Alliance in breeding gryphons. They have little in the way of trained troops to do anything in this impeding battle for any side. In the future no doubt, that's probably another mission once the wall is secured. Her army achieved passing by without detection, and heading downward on the cliff that leads into the Hillsbrad area, right outside of the Arathian wall. Lilth orders a halt.

Using a telescope, ironically another gnomish invention, the braziers are lit extra big, with patrols on top of each of the walls. Sighing in relief, Lilth is relieved to see that the battle hasn't started yet. Motioning Chory to her, she sends him to each of the squads to standby until the Alliance outpost's outer defenses are breached by the Scourge. Little did Lilth realize that this has become a waiting game.

Voices nearby are heard by Lilth and some of her squad. She could barely hear someone speaking.

"This is Lady Tyche." Lilth couldn't see who or what she's talking to in the darkness. "Nothing unusual over here. Want me to continue checking the ridge to the north of the wall? ...Roger, I'll send my lieutenant to check the ridge on the south, and I'll set up the devices now."

Just as the voices came closer, they soon retreated. Lilth almost had a heart attack, fearing that their cover could've been blown. Some of her men were armed to the teeth and ready to kill anybody if they were spotted. But what devices was that woman talking about? Lilth would have to take extra precautions when invading, or at least let the Scourge figure out the mystery for her. For almost three hours, nothing had happened. Nothing.

Lilth was wondering if the reports were somehow incorrect. If only she had new reports on where the Scourge is, that would be nice. She notices her soldiers nearby getting edgy.

"Look," came the voice in the darkness that Lilth recognizes as Anastasia. "The guards are getting ready."

"_The Scourge has come_."

"(You can tell without meeting them?)"

"_It is another ability my kind possesses. We Naaru are the physical manifestation of the Light. But without Darkness, the Light has no meaning. The two have a special connection in sensing each other, but these lowborn undead do not posses such connection_."

"(I see, but you could've told me that sooner)," Lilth ponders before something caught her eye. Or rather it was something large that grabbed her attention. A large Scourge force had decimated the nearby abandoned keep and is heading straight for the wall.

"Chory," Lilth beckoned.

"Yes Madam?"

"Tell the troops to get ready. We'll go in when I give the order."

"Understood."

"And Chory."

"Ah, yes?"

"You're orders after that is to stay close to the base of this cliff here and continue running messages and healing the wounded. You've been training as a holy expert, so I absolutely need you to tend to the wounded and help any of the priests nearby."

"Yes madam," a sigh could be heard in the young man's voice.

Now to see how the Alliance would fare against the terrible might of the Scourge. The Scourge army stops right outside of the front wall. The Arathian wall is composed of three walls, front, the original and the biggest of the three, and the rear wall. An eerie voice shouts in a tongue Lilth couldn't understand.

"The lich ordered its minions to attack," Julia's voice comes up from behind.

Guess that's a benefit for being undead Lilth ponders, as the Forsaken can't be fooled with a language the living can't understand. Focusing back on the battle, the front wall's wooden gate soon broke, with soldiers fighting and falling off of the wall. Screams of battle rage and screams of death sound past the immediate battle field, that most of Lilth's army can clearly hear.

Agonizing pain smolders in Lilth's heart. Why do they have to die? Why can't she use her army to defeat the Scourge? She has the power to save them. If it wasn't for those stupid…

"Hmph, the Alliance is holding their own alright," Morton's voice too comes up close from behind. "They still won't win."

And he's right. Despite the few hundred of Scourge that has been slaughtered already, with a few dozen being resurrected by their necromancers, the Scourge are still pressing through the wall. Using the telescope, Lilth aims it at the main wall's archway. That will be the determining point of the battle. If the Alliance can hold that chokepoint, they win, if not, then the price would be very high to pay. So far the Alliance is holding the archway with some difficulty.

"Prepare to send our troops down to the base of this cliff. I want..." Lilth trailed off in her order.

Her mind prods her with questions. Is this what she really wants? To sacrifice the Alliance as living bait and take the easy highway towards victory. Or is this really what her superiors want? Only plotting plans from the comfort of their war rooms, unable to hear the screams of terror and see the destruction that such plans create.

"…Just get them down there. This will be a quick strike operation. But, the scouting party will scout down the path the Scourge had come from to ensure no reinforcements arrive. Be prepared for anything. Dismissed," She finishes with disgust.

As her troops begin to quietly walk down the cliff to its base, Lilth stands where she is, only glued to her telescope and seeing the battle unfold in front of her. The Alliance still hold the archway, but…are those Nurebian spiders coming out with some Alliance soldiers on the Alliance-held side of the main wall? A multi-layered assault at this time of night? This will definitely have to be in the report later. Looking at one of the soldiers from her telescope, something caught her undivided attention. Did she actually see _him_ by one of the braziers?

Having seen enough, Lilth sprints down the trail. Once at the bottom of the cliff, Lilth meets up with her Forsaken lieutenants and Chory.

"Are everybody in…" Lilth attempted to speak.

Excruciating screams of death and explosions sound across the area. Not enough to have to cover their ears from their distance, but not pleasant to hear either. Guess that was what that woman had mentioned before when she was referring to that "device," just some land mines in key locations that the enemy could've taken over had if the worst case scenario should happen, Lilth figured.

A messenger comes up to Lilth and her staff by a few portable torches.

"Commander, Lieutenant Anastasia has sent me to inform you of a Scourge detachment that's on its way over here and requesting available soldiers to counter," the messenger reports while catching his breath.

Looking to see if the outside of the front wall is clear of the enemy, Lilth notices a lone knight on an undead horse. If only he wasn't there, she'd have more room to move without detection. And with luck, the lone black knight with an eerie azure glow to his sheathed claymore moves and enters through the front wall.

Looking back at the messenger Lilth orders, "Very well, tell her I'm sending Squad one, three, and four to take care of that Scourge detachment force. My squad will continue with…with the mission."

The messenger doesn't bother asking his superior what's bothering her, and runs back to the scouting party.

"Why on Azeroth are you sending most of the force away from the wall for a detachment force!?" Morton demands.

"Now's not the time for arguments, you will go with your squad over there and defeat them along with Anastasia. Darson, your troops will be under Morton's command for now, and you will accompany me to the wall. And Chory, I've changed my mind, you come with me as well and reflect about what all's been said and done after this mission. Dismissed," Lilth summons up the courage and takes her stand.

Grumbling, Morton takes the two Forsaken squads and Anastasia's squad with him to the impending, yet simple, battle. Julia doesn't object and obediently accompanies her commander. Running to the front gate, Lilth and her squad could hardly see if the fighting had stopped as many of the braziers have been snuffed out or tossed to the side, reducing much visible light, despite the break in the dark cloudy sky has helped shine the moon.

"Commander, look!" Chory shouted.

A few gryphons fly overhead. They don't bother with Lilth and her squad, but the dwarven riders take a round back to the rear wall. Did Aerie's Peak send reinforcements after all? They shouldn't have been able to mobilize at all, according to the reports.

"Can we still storm the wall with so few of our army?" Julia wonders out loud.

"You forget," Lilth reminders her subordinate. "That's why I'm here."

Sprinting ahead of her subordinates, faster than anybody thought she could run, Lilth could see a lich and that lone black knight entering a portal in the near distance. To her surprise, the portal closed as soon as the two went through. Mages can't close their portals that quickly. What's going on? Before Lilth could think of some explanation for the Scourge's odd behavior for retreating, a small explosion erupts nearby.

Lilth could barely hear someone shout right after that explosion, saying, "What? Those blasted corpses are bombs?"

Bombs? Did she hear that right? There are Scourge remnants, and their bombs? Regardless, Lilth continues towards the rear wall, only close to the battered archway of the main wall. Passing the archway could Lilth see a wall of red zombies moving closer and closer to the Alliance survivors. Before she could sprint into action and save them, a golden dome forms nearby. Unable to see who was inside that dome, the ground began to quake as a golden circle encompasses the zombies before a larger golden dome swallows them. Before Lilth could blink, the zombies detonate and the golden domes fade away under the tremendous pressure. The release of wind made Lilth flinch as she blocks her eyes.

As the released wind died down, Lilth hurries down to the rear wall, wanting to see if it really was _him_. She didn't see him among the corpses she could see on the way in, so just maybe…

"…_Be wary Lilth, you're not welcome amongst them_."

Having rushed way ahead of her troops, Lilth is the only one amongst the dwarves clad in the uniform of Ironforge, and a few humans and gnomes, and…night elves are here too? A human woman clad in azure armor with sword and shield at the ready runs up to Lilth, accompanied by two dwarven priests. The thought that she's not welcome had just occurred to Lilth.

"Siri, vore, Logeas Nol Reela," Lilth spoke to her 'welcoming party.'

Confused looks from the three are apparent. Lilth realizes this and shakes her head and uses Common.

"Wait, please, I don't mean any harm." Lilth notices a few dwarves carrying some humans, gnomes, and a few night elves, but the lack of light from the braziers near them didn't help her identify any of them.

"Really now," the woman clad in azure armor spoke with distrust. "How can I believe that when you're comrades are coming towards us?"

Looking behind, Lilth forgot that she left them behind in the dust, so to speak. Facing back to the azure clad woman, Lilth wants to ask this woman so many questions, but which one?

"Is, is Lucian Windchester among the survivors, miss?"

"It's Abigail. Abigail Burton, 2nd class Lieutenant-Knight under Knight-Captain Windchester's command. I don't see the need to tell you anything. You probably just want to kill our leaders and cause havoc with our chain of command."

Lilth drops to the ground, tossing her polearm a few yards away. Abigail and the two dwarven priests are dumbfounded by this strange woman's reaction. Sniffling sounds and soon tears swell up from Lilth's golden eyes.

"Lucian's my childhood friend! Please, tell me…" Lilth golden eyes look up to Abigail as her voice trails off as more tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Abigail takes a couple steps back with disbelief from this odd encounter. The dwarven priests look just as confused from this development.

"Are you the commander, uh…"

"Lilth Fin'dorei, Field Commander of the Silvermoon Unit #14."

"Tell me, will you grant us safe passage away from here if I tell you about Lucian?"

A glow of happiness spreads across Lilth's face. "Of course! I…I can't find any honor in destroying a supposed enemy that just survived a massacre. Please, is he alright?"

Looking at her comrades, she gets the nod of approval and replies, "He's alive, yes. I helped him perform a super-charged Consecration spell a little bit ago and he blacked out from being tossed by the explosion."

Relief starts to surface on Lilth's face. "Thank you oh so much Abigail. I won't forget your kindness. Please, can I…"

Lilth hears a frost spell from the distance. Abigail readies her shield and successfully blocks it.

"Commander!" Julia yells as she readies another frost spell.

"Darson, stand down now!" Lilth switches back to Orcish.

Too late. Darson had discharged another frost spell at Abigail. Quickly lifting herself off the ground, Lilth casts Divine Shield and stood in front of Abigail, absorbing the spell's frosty power.

"Commander?" Chory, standing near Julia, spoke out loud, very confused by this act of…of betrayal.

"We are aborting the mission. Ironforge has sent a few units over here. One hundred soldiers isn't enough to fight them off in two hours," Lilth conjures up a cover-up. "In exchange for letting the survivors go, we won't be followed back to the village. Now go send word to Anastasia and Morton and retreat back to the ships, we're going home."

No longer ready for combat, Julia and Chory, and Lilth's squad lower their weapons. Facing Abigail, Lilth gives a modest smile.

"I told them you had more reinforcements coming. From what Lucian was telling me by mail last month, the "old geezers" in the military elder council are too lazy to send adequate resources to their troops. Am I right?" Lilth quietly spoke with Darson nearby.

Looking down, Abigail's eyes still meet Lilth's. "That's right, sadly. I take it we can leave?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Abigail and the two dwarven priests walk backwards a few steps before turning around and running to catch up with their people.

Facing her troops, a sense of nervousness starts to overwhelm Lilth. Everybody is still in shock as to what just happened and even how to respond to their commander. How is she going to explain this to Anastasia and the others? Or even Liadrin…?

"Fall back. Send a messenger to the other part of the army and have them meet us back at the summit of the ridge. We're going home," Lilth musters the courage to show authority.

No one argued with her, nor did anyone spoke to her either. Everybody just walked back. They spent the next day treading through the hinterlands. While leading all one hundred of her troops back, Lilth for the first time in a while, felt scared, that everybody would hate her all over again. In the late morning of the second day since the battle, they reach the shores outside Revantusk village.

"Say wha? Wha happen down dere."

"The Scourge nearly wiped out the Alliance stationed there, and by the time I captured one of their lieutenants, I was informed that more reinforcements from Ironforge would be there soon. The main wall is ruined due to the multiple explosions their land mines caused when the Scourge were overrunning them, so there is no strategic value for them to use that wall," Lilth spoke with sincerity.

The two slowly walk to the coast right outside the village. The troll chieftain, still wearing her wolf mask, eyes Lilth a little bit longer. "Even de mighty Lilth could not change de hands of fate. My witch doctor says dat you have all troops back in one piece. You remind me of a Soldier King."

"Soldier King?" Lilth stared in disbelief. She thought of herself as a failure, an epic failure to her troops, to her kingdom, to Anastasia, and even…to M'uru.

"De Soldier King takes care of her troops and doesn't risk de lives of others without great cause. You be no king, or really queen, but you'd have de spirit of one."

"Auh, thank you. I'll try to remember that when I report to my superiors…," her golden eyes look down at the crashing waves against the sandy shoreline.

Once supplies were loaded and everybody onboard by midday, the trip back will be the calm before the storm. Nobody said anything to her on the trip back, not even grumpy Morton. The eyes are what bothers Lilth the most, those eyes of failure, of shame to their families' names. The only one who would talk to her is Anastasia, but even she isn't her chipper self since the battle. It's all her fault, all her fault…


	4. Chapter 4: Lies, Truths, and Run

Word reached Silvermoon of the news from the failed operation. Nobody greeted them at the harbor, nor at Fairbreeze village. Even through the gates of Silvermoon City and in the Walk of Elders, nobody said anything around Lilth. She really just wanted to go back to her room and cry herself to sleep, but no doubt Liadrin wants a detailed explanation. Heading north back to the Blood Knight HQ, Lilth really now feels alone, perhaps "forsaken," by the lack of love and honor she once received.

The Blood Knights stationed in and outside HQ didn't bother looking at her. Making her way in and up the curved stairway up to the higher platform, only Liadrin stands in the center, next to the railing and a small brazier.

"I see you've returned Field Commander," spoke in the usual tone Liadrin always uses with Lilth. Maybe she isn't as mad as Lilth had predicted. "So what happened at the wall?"

"Everything since my unit's departure and return are recorded in here madam." Lilth hands her the rolled up written report of the incident. Hopefully Liadrin would let her go for now and review the report. Such wishful thinking was dashed when Liadrin accepted the scroll and tosses it into the small brazier.

"I want to hear what happened from _you_," her voice turned sour.

"I, uh, the Scourge…"

"…Yes, the Scourge had overrun the Alliance's fortifications and nearly wiped them out. There was an elite guard deployed from Ironforge that helped the survivors of that massacre escape."

"If you know that much madam, then…"

"…I'm not done yet Lilth," even Liadrin's face is as sour as her voice. "You not only sent most of your army up against a detachment force that was formed partly as a decoy by the Scourge, but you made a cover-up story about additional troops from Ironforge that were coming to bolster their forces. Furthermore, you helped the Alliance survivors escape, not killing them as ordered, and retreated when you had the opportunity to take the still functional wall. This is quite unacceptable!"

Each accusation against Lilth only made her face flinch in pain as she shoulders these burdens from the choices she made. But how? How did she know about the cover-up she had made? Darson wasn't close enough to have heard the whisper she had said to Abigail. Also, how did she know about the positions of the enemy's movements? Were there updates on the enemy movements, if so, then why didn't she receive them?

"You are quite easy to read. You should've stayed as a tool and do as you're told." Lilth looks back at her superior, showing pain and regret. "For disobeying orders, you are hereby denounced of your title and rights as Field Commander, and are hereby demoted back to private rank. Now get out of my sight."

A tear slides down Lilth's right cheek, stunned in disbelief at her fate. Why was she treated so harshly for simply wanting to save a handful of lives? Lilth wanted to run out of the building and find a quiet place to hide, but that's childish isn't? Instead, Lilth walks back down the stairs and walks out onto Farstrider's Square.

Bachi walks out from the room behind where the two were talking. Approaching Liadrin, Bachi, with a bucket of water in hand, extinguishes the brazier's flame.

"You think that was a bit too much on her. She can be emotionally unstable when a person she respects starts attacking her."

Liadrin looks back, still upset in dealing with Lilth. "I think not. She needed to hear the truth, the truth that she's only a tool. For Azeroth's sake she asks me for my opinions on things she could figure out. I'm done having to be very nice to her, being a mother to her. She cost us in losing a vital strategic position against the Alliance and an embarrassment to Thrall and the other Horde leaders. On top of that, I still think _he's _influencing her. Why else would a sane Sin'dorei save a handful of Alliance survivors? She's becoming too much of a threat."

"You don't like having her on a short leash?"

"I only gave her the "Valiant-Zealot" and "Field Commander" titles to keep her loyal. Those titles aren't even the official titles we use in this organization!"

"What will you do with her now then, or shall I talk with her?"

"That won't be necessary. Hmmm…Jalar," Liadrin beckoned.

"Yes?" came the crimson and black leathered hunter exiting from the same room Bachi was in.

"See to it that you "check-up" on Lilth."

"As you wish, my Lady."

Once outside, Lilth notices only Chory walking up to her. Nobody else bothered looking at her.

"Commander, I…"

"…Listen Chory, I'm no longer you're commander. I just got demoted a minute ago for failing the operation. I, I've let everybody down," her golden eyes looks down and away from Chory. Starting to walk past him, a little yank on the arm stops her. It's been a long while since she was yanked as she attempted to walk away.

"Then, let me report to you for my first and last time, madam. I think though you risked and failed the mission on a handful of Alliance members, you have spared their families the grief of losing their loved ones. You took great care of our troops, even though you were behind schedule in the hinterlands by a couple of hours. And you maximized you're efficiency with troop morale and leadership placement. You are a good leader, but a horrible one in the Blood Knight organization."

"Chory…"

"…I'm not as strong as you, but please, continue to help people."

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye."

Confused by what she meant behind that farewell, Chory loosened his grip and Lilth left, heading back to where she always heads back to. Walking back into her room, she plops herself onto her bed. The light coming in from the window radiates, yet the happiness she once felt when gazing and bathing in it didn't come back.

"Crap…I really hate being depressed," Lilth comments out loud.

"_Do you regret you're decision?"_

"(I don't know. I…I wanted to free you, but in order to uphold the values of the Light, I sacrificed the mission, and lost the trust I needed to free you…)"

"_Do not worry young one. You did what you felt was right, and I am pleased with that. The next phase in your destiny will soon start. Be safe and rest until then…"_

Next phase? What does he mean by that? Getting tired of not getting a response back, Lilth lays there, thinking. Recalling the last few years she spent in earning the trust of others, particularly those in the Blood Knight organization. She always checked on how the pieces would fall into place. She was aware that asking Liadrin for opinions seemed like she was incapable of making her own decisions, but really, Lilth got useful information out of Liadrin and those battles up until now were won with so few casualties. She has become quite capable, even independent minded with the indirect help of her superiors and the support from M'uru. After all, just as she was used by them, Lilth too, used her superiors.

At dinner time, Anastasia is cooking while Lilth was looking for a frame that would work for her finished painting.

"Hey, Lilth."

"Yes?"

"I…I heard a rumor that they're going to kick you out of the organization."

"Not surprising, Liadrin was always ruthless when she didn't get what she wants. I take it people think I'm a traitor, an incompetent leader, and a shame to the Sin'dorei?"

"…Some, yes. You still have some loyal admirers Lilth."

"Even so, I should probably be leaving this place."

Looking back at her friend, Anastasia gets upset. "And let those zealots run amok!? Listen Lilth, I hate having to siphon the essence of mana from living creatures everyday just to kick back the side effects from the fel energy. The military elites even confiscated all of what's left of the Sunwell rings. Without you, you're compassion and mercy, the people who still have trust in you, have faith in you, would become nothing more than mindless addicts under the Prince's rein."

Disbelief ran down Lilth's face as she looks back at Anastasia. True, the Prince had few alternatives to save his people, but isn't what Anastasia saying treason?

"You may think of me as a traitor as well Lilth, but I swear, I'll change this society somehow, and stop the corruption that nearly ruined what our parents worked on so hard to achieve in making Silvermoon the best and glorious city in all of Azeroth that knows compassion and mercy."

Lilth lets out a small chuckle. "You know, I can't give up whenever you start getting all emotional like that. Fine, I'll stay for now, but if the worst should happen, you know where to contact me."

Eating their fill, they rested for the rest of the day. The next day, a messenger came to Lilth's room. Reading it, Lilth is no longer part of the Blood Knights. Still feeling down from the lack of love and honor she once had, she went out and walked over to the Bazaar. Hopefully the change of scenery could do her some good.

Very few people ever go to the Bazaar, as it was much more accessible from the main gate to other destinations for people to shop in the Royal Exchange. At least the Bazaar is quiet, Lilth thought, beginning to enjoy the atmosphere. Heading over to the Auction House in the center of the Bazaar, she was among a small crowd, perhaps about fifteen to twenty.

"Oh, Madam Fin'dorei, over here," came a voice from one of the auctioneers at the western side of the auction house. Walking over there to the golden haired gentlemen wearing a violet silk shirt with sky blue linen pants and brown boots, Lilth could see something that has become rare to find these days. "I managed to get these imported Dalaran sharps. Care to purchase some?"

A small smile forms across Lilth's lips as she looks up to the auctioneer on the auction stage. "I haven't had one since I was a little girl. How much?"

"For you, five sharps for ten silver," the auctioneer smiles.

"I certainly can't pass up on that kind of a deal Jenath. I'll take five then."

Taking a bite out of her sharp that she's missed for so long, the sweet taste reminds her of that day of the Sundro' dolorei and meeting Lucian for the first time.

"_Be wary Lilth, a predator has come for you. Head over to Murder Row now!"_

Hearing M'uru yell in her mind startled Lilth for a moment. It isn't normally like him to be frantic. She quickly searched around, but in amongst the crowd, Lilth couldn't spot who the attacker may be. Saying goodbye to Jenath, Lilth quickened her pace and heads out east from the Bazaar and into the small alley way that got the name "Murder Row." It use to have been called "Augur's Row," but ever since rogue and warlock guilds came in after the Scourge massacre, one didn't need to guess why in how the name changed. Why Lilth is thinking about its history, she doesn't know, but just maybe, maybe it could be a rogue or a warlock with a pet minion that's stalking her, finding some peace of mind in identify the attacker.

Looking and relooking around her surroundings, Lilth still couldn't see where the attacker is hiding. Is the attacker a rogue spec in assassination? Or an imp invisibly following her, giving its master time to wall her in and strike? She shouldn't go inside any of the buildings, including the inn with the sleeping drunk next to the inn's entryway, as she could really be cornered in, and who knows what demonic or sick trap could be waiting for her inside there.

Adrenaline helps keep Lilth's mind steady, but the fatigue generated by fear is taking a toll on her senses. If only Anastasia was here, just maybe…

"Auughhh!" Lilth screams in pain. An arrow pierces through a small opening of her crimson shoulder plate armor. Pulling the arrow viciously out, Lilth casts a Flash of Light spell on her wound and Cleanse, when she notices a faint beige, transparent fluid on the tip of the arrow. At first, she felt like her limbs were going numb, but that didn't last very long when she cleansed her body.

"Very good, I have expected no less from you, Lady Fin'dorei," a voice had come in the distance.

"Where are you? Show yourself like a true…like a true Quel'dorei, and not some coward Sin'dorei!" Lilth shouted.

"Ah, so you're true colors are exposed. That makes my job much easier traitor. Fine, I don't need to hide from you to win."

Jumping down from the top of one of the buildings across from the inn, stood a tall man clad in crimson and black leather, crossbow at the ready.

"Jalar? What is the meaning in you attacking me? Did Liadrin send you?"

"I'm here to "check-up" on you. I've got a job to finish or no food and wine for me tonight, so be a good girl and stand there," Jalar spoke as he readies his crossbow at Lilth's head.

A horrified look from Lilth gives the hunter the pleasure in taking his time in aiming. What should she do? Dodge? But where and how can she prevent the next strike on the rebound? Parry? But can she really pull that off at such a close distance? Her body tenses while she can feel her limbs and her breath turning cold. Lilth tilts her head down.

"Hmph, you really are predictable as she said. I almost feel bad for doing this, but…oh well, time to join you're parents Lilth Fin'dorei," Jalar proclaimed and seriously takes aim at his boring prey.

"Ahahahahahaha…you dare threaten me Quel'dorei traitor?" A dark tone starts taking over the once scared Lilth. Tilting her head back up, her golden eyes were no more, only dark violet hue that glows with fierce intensity.

"What the fel? Just shut up and be gone!" Jalar shouts as he pulls the trigger. The arrow was dead-on on its projection, however, it didn't make its mark. Astonished, Jalar was awe with fear when she grabbed the arrow at such a close range.

Tossing the arrow down onto the ground, Lilth slowly walks up to Jalar. Fear starts to take a toll on his cool demeanor. Before Jalar could retreat, Lilth casts a hammer of light onto him. The force of the hammer didn't harm him at all, simply knocking him onto the ground, leaving him unable to move a limb.

"You shall be the first of many sacrifices for the greatest good for Azeroth. You should be honored demon to be vanquished by my hand," Lilth's face that once shown compassion and mercy was now one of hatred and torment.

Only able to see what he once thought was the prey, but now the predator, fear stricken him as he lays helpless. With a quick thrust from Lilth's crimson and orange polearm, he took his last breath. Retracting her weapon, Lilth becomes dizzy and falls unto the ground.

Regaining consciousness, Lilth, with her golden eyes returned, is horrified at what just happened. How? What happened? Did she do this? She just wanted to protect life, not end it. And here she is, sitting near a corpse with a bloodied polearm.

"_Lilth, escape from here, you are not welcome amongst them_," whispered M'uru's voice.

"(Oh M'uru, what have I done? I, I didn't mean too.)"

"_Do not fret young one, you've yet to live for the time of destiny. Now run_!"

Five Blood Knights rush out of the inn, stunned in disbelief that Jalar is slain with the culprit right there.

"We're too late comrades, he's dead," one of the knights began to talk. "Lilth, why did you do this?"

Shock and fear had taken over her, and without answering, Lilth ran out towards the north end of the Walk of Elders.

"You've got to be kidding me? She went rogue!?!" A second knight spoke flat out. "Tryiel, you contact HQ and get as many as you can find to help take her down. She has to be stopped at all costs!"

Splitting up, the chase is on as Lilth continues to run towards the main gate at the south end of the Walk of Elders. Bystanders are confused as they see Lilth running away with Blood Knights shouting at her to stop and desist. Even with her abnormal speed, Lilth soon had to stop near the outskirts of Fairbreeze Village. Sadly, there were no good hiding stops for her to find. She'll have to engage them once they get here.

It wouldn't take very long before the four Blood Knights had caught up to where Lilth was standing, catching her breath. A fierce clash began. Dodging, parrying, and countering, Lilth did what she could to wound them. Within a minute the four knights were too weak to continue fighting, giving her the chance to run again.

"Lilth Fin'dorei, stop this at once!" shouted someone from another group of Blood Knights in the near distance.

Sprinting, Lilth in a short while stops at near one of the runestones on the edge of Eversong Forest. Her heart is starting to ache from the extended running. Her panting is getting worse every time she runs this quickly. She's noticed this on some missions that required rapid response across the battlefield, but she has no allies now and no real safe place to go in this region. But she needs to find some kind of shelter, but where? An idea comes to mind.

The second wave of Blood Knights caught up with Lilth, but just as the last skirmish, they were wounded and were unable to continue to fight. Fleeing once more, Lilth enters into the Ghostlands. The Ghostlands forest use to be part of the Blackened Forest, which includes Eversong Forest, but with the corruption of the land from the Scourge invasion, the southern part of the forest is mainly dead. Hopefully here, she could find a hiding spot for now until she can set off for the place she can safely contact Anastasia. Lilth needs to avoid Tranquillien, as no doubt the Blood Knights have sent some squads on air from Silvermoon City to the small outpost, in effect cutting off her escape route on the main road.

Having entered into the dead and dying forest, Lilth began heading west, and not south to Tranquillien. Hopefully they wouldn't think of coming to Goldenmist Village. The place has been deserted and a report a few months ago stated that the place had been cleared of all undead inhabiting there. A good hiding spot. However, with mounting fatigue and more aching pains from her heart pumping too much blood than normal, she could not run anymore, nor could she jog, leaving her to walk and use her polearm as a walking stick.

Reaching the western end of the carved out chunk of land that was affected the most by the Scourge invasion, Lilth looks behind to see even more Blood Knights.

"Give it up Lilth, you can't escape from us, no matter how much stronger you are than us, you are still a mortal," yelled one of the Blood Knights as a couple of groups rushed on their chargers.

"Why can't you people leave me alone!?" Lilth shouted back at them.

Catching up to their worn out prey, the same knight that yelled across the carved out piece of land replies to her question.

"It's because you have brought shame upon our kingdom."

Remembering the kindness Jenath showed Lilth earlier, Lilth takes a few breaths before coming up with a counter. "But most of the common folk don't care about the operation. So I failed the last mission, but just because I don't get sympathy or attention from them, that doesn't mean I brought shame."

"Who cares about them? They are only simpletons that provide food and services for us, the military, the real backbone of the Sin'dorei. Your efforts ensured that they stayed loyal to us."

"How dare you! I care about them, and they're not simpletons. You zealots are all the same," Lilth summoned the courage to argue back. Feeling a bit better from resting alongside the carved wall of what once been a hill, she readies herself for combat.

"You will be dead soon enough murderer. Now atone for your crimes," the Blood Knight, along with his comrades, got off his charger and reading his weapon.

"I…I will not be killed here. I have to find Lucian!" Lilth cries out. Angelic wings made of light sprouts out of her back and spreads out wide.

Parrying this attack, dodging that attack, casting Consecration, and countering, Lilth holds her ground against ten Blood Knights. But these aren't ordinary Blood Knights, but some of the elite, the best of the best. One…two…three, some of them are knocked out and unable to continue fighting, but others hold their own and heal themselves and continue to fight ever so fiercely. Lilth's vision begins to blur the more she continues the fight, but despite her best efforts to survive, she falls down onto the ground, losing the angelic wings, and her polearm a few feet away.

Panting, the same Blood Knight that had declared in stopping her, looks over her head.

"You're finished Lilth. I've read you're diary you kept secret and I know the pains you've gone through. You may have led a sad life, but no longer shall you be a threat to our society," the knight finished speaking as he raises his claymore.

Is this the end? All Lilth ever wanted was to be accepted and loved. Anticipating the final blow, Lilth lays still, cowering on the ground. If only she had completed her painting with a title, if only she could've freed M'uru, but such regrets seem pointless now…

"Loro Kaldorei!" a shout came out of nowhere.

A couple dozen Night elves dash out from over the top of the carved hillside and encircled Lilth and the remaining Blood Knights. Seeing that they are outnumbered, the Blood Knights did not lower their weapons and soon began clashing sword against sword with the Night elves. Within several minutes, the battle is over, with the Blood Knights slain and a few Night elves slain as well.

The dizziness starts to let up a little, allowing Lilth to make out the shapes of the Night elves hovering over her. One of them starts to raise her war glaive over Lilth's neck.

"Torwe! Kalmorea ri demoloro," a shout from a short distance away sounded across the battlefield.

The night elf sheaths her war glaive. Some of them move out of the way, and a Tauren and another Night elf hover over Lilth's head. The dizziness returns in full force, and soon Lilth sees a world of blur before blacking out…


	5. Chapter 5: Enemy of the Horde

"…Ughhhhh," Lilth moans in pain, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Hey Yorthall, the blood elf woman is waking up," shouted a young woman near Lilth.

Feeling her muscles stiff, Lilth slightly tilts her head around to see where on Azeroth she's at. The walls and the floor are all wooden, and the motion of the room matches that of any room on board a ship. Is she being transported for interrogation? Finally looking back to see a young Night elf woman, Lilth could see the green stripe paint covering up a scar on her face, yet her long dark azure hair and faintly, soft amber eyes show curious interest in her rather than plotting ways to torment her. A Tauren, dressed in druid garments, sidesteps into the room, barely squeezing through the door.

"I see she's awake now Maiev. Please go fetch some water and a piece of cloth for her," the Tauren gestures his hand to the door. The young Night elf, also dressed in druid garments, leaves to fetch what the Tauren has requested.

"Where are you taking me?" Lilth cuts to the chase, still lying down on the bed, yet only rolling her head to the side.

Yorthall lets out a hearty laugh. "Do not fear young lady. You're not going to be interrogated. Rather, we're setting you free once we arrive at Menethil Harbor."

"Huh?" Surprise is an understatement in Lilth's golden eyes. "You're not going to ask me about military intel., or anything relating to troop tactics?"

"Do you know who I affiliate with?"

"One of the Cenarion branches, right?"

"The Cenarion Circle to be exact. We only seek in protecting our fragile world. We do not see you as a threat to the world, so you are allowed free."

"But how can you trust me, a High elf, so easily?" Her face shows of sincerity.

He gives out another hearty laugh. "Simple young one, for you knocked out three of your enemies without taking their lives, and now you declared yourself a 'High elf,' rather than a 'Blood elf.' Even in your condition, you are rather predictable to read. So, do I need any more evidence from you?"

Maiev returns with a small wooden bucket full of water and a linen piece of cloth. Dampening and straining the wet piece of cloth, Maiev gently places the wet cloth on Lilth's forehead. The cold cloth felt rather refreshing.

"Excuse me Miss Blood elf, but do all Blood elves wield polearms?" The curiosity of youth came forth from Maiev's lips.

"Maiev! She's a High elf, not a Blood elf," Yorthall corrects her. Maiev regretted in asking her question.

"It's alright. I'm Lilth, and to answer your question, not many do. The weight felt right for me and besides…" her golden eyes looks away from Maiev and looks up at the ceiling. "…A dear childhood friend of mine had once said that he'd be the Shield that would protect others. If he was going to be the Shield, then I wanted to become the Sword that will protect others. A polearm has many uses besides thrusting and swinging."

"Oh, wow," the excitement in Maiev's voice continues to grow.

"Come now Maiev. Let her rest," Yorthall beckoned her by the door.

"Coming. Sleep well Lilth," Maiev waves farewell for now as she approaches near the door. Lilth smiles back before tilting her head back up, facing the ceiling.

The two left and closed the door. They didn't even bother locking it, as there was no sound indicating the door had been locked. The silence begins to sink in. Such sound has always bothered Lilth, and with little energy to move around and interact with others, and not quite tired yet to sleep, what can she do?

"(M'uru?)"

"_Yes?"_

"(What should I do now? You're the only one I can depend on now…)"

"_That is untrue young one. You just made two new allies. I can no longer tell you what to do now, for the risks are much greater now. Do what feels right and you will reach your destination."_

"(My destination? You mean my destiny?)"

"_Indeed, but you must find you're destined comrade to complete your destiny."_

"(My destined comrade? Who's that?)"

"_One who you trust upmost. Find him, and once you do, a path will open in reaching your destination."_

One that she trusts upmost? Hmmm…Lilth trusts Chory to quietly follow orders and help those in need as much as possible, along with Anastasia, but a warm sensation in her hallow heart begins to resonate. Lilth knew in her heart that this warm glow that sprouted out of the ashes of despair and sorrow belonged to only one person who she loves. Lucian.

"_It is him, find him before the eve of destruction begins."_

Eve of destruction? What on Azeroth is M'uru getting at? Getting tired again in receiving no responses from him, Lilth realizes that she has another dilemma. If she's not welcome in Alliance territory, and she's in most likelihood an enemy of the Sin'dorei with Liadrin in all cases spreading lies about her, and maybe asking the other Horde members to capture her, then how is she going to find him? If only she was a normal person with a normal life and not some social outcast with abnormal powers that people either are awed or feared by. Wait a minute, a change in identity. Morton changed his surname, so why can't she?

"Hmmm…" Lilth ponders for a new identity. She really doesn't want to give up her birth name, but the surname is a different story. Anybody could tell when hearing it that she'd be labeled as a Blood Elf. What human-conformed surname do High elves use? After several minutes of figuring out any that are used, she decided to make one up. "Vinase." It has a certain, charming ring to it. "Lilth Vinase." Yes, that will be her new identity, with "Lilth Fin'dorei" resting in peace. Content now in solving that dilemma, she felt fatigued and soon fell asleep…

…"_M'uru, you strayed yourself from the prophesy. You are aware that we Naaru mustn't involve ourselves too much with the mortal world,"_ come a voice with sincerity and authority.

Is this a dream? Lilth only sees a world of light with no darkness to define anything. Yet she feels the essence of M'uru and this Naaru with much more purer essence of the light.

"_I only ensured that the chosen was allowed to perform her duty, nothing more_," spoke M'uru, with sincerity and a taint of defensiveness.

"_What you say is true, but you and I both know that she wouldn't have died from that encounter. You've grown attached to her, for the only source of comfort you find in the mortal world against the constant pain of being siphoned is her daily life. Like a flower, she matures more beautifully than yesterday."_

"_It is as you say, true,"_ M'uru concurs.

A fuzzy warm glow starts to resonate in Lilth's heart. It's not difficult for Lilth to understand who they're referring to. Still, she hadn't known he felt that way before.

"_However, you have unleashed a terrible burden upon her. Though the symptom is at its earliest stage, she will soon notice the effects sooner or later."_

Lilth could feel M'uru regret by what this Naaru was saying, but what does that Naaru mean?

"_I will pay any cost to reverse such burden upon the girl for my transgression. She has suffered and lost too much already." _

"_Then do not stray from your destiny M'uru. Let this be a constant reminder of what you did to the poor girl, giving her the ability to be attuned to the Naaru and suffering the side-effects from it. Completing your destiny is the only way you can free the girl from your transgression. Remember this is not out of revenge against you, no; remember this as your sole source for redemption for breaking Naaruian Law."_

"_As you will."_

Wait, is this really a dream? That Naaru said that she was attuned to them. What does he mean by that and its side effects? Lilth is pretty certain now that she's this "chosen." M'uru used that same word before…

…Waking up, Lilth slowly rises up from her comfy pillow. Looking to her left, she sees Maiev in her leather, druid gear.

"Good morning sleepy head," Maiev smiles.

"What time is it?" Lilth asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's ten o'clock. You've been asleep for the past day."

For the past day? That would explain why Lilth felt so hungry all of a sudden.

"Lilth, Maiev," Yorthall's voice sounded as he squeezes through the tight door. "We've reached Menethil Harbor."

"Yay, a new place to explore!" Maiev shouted with excitement.

Yorthall lets out a hearty laugh. "Be patient Maiev, you will get a chance to explore soon enough." Looking over to Lilth, the Tauren had a question in mind. "By the way Lilth, what is your surname? Some officials are going to ask you this no doubt."

"It's Vinase. I shed 'Fin'dorei' a while back already."

"I see, perhaps I was worried for no good cause. I do have a present for you though," said Yorthall as he presents a large bag to Lilth.

"What's in here?"

"Your armor set. I've paid a gnome to dye your armor set so people wouldn't associate you with the Blood elves."

Thanking him, Lilth opens the large bag. Pulling out piece by piece, she was astonished at the level of quality the gnome had done to it. The dye looked like it was the original color of her armor set. The armor set is themed in silver and violet. Her circlet all silver, her breastplate is outlined with silver with three shades of violet, her gauntlets all silver, her cassock pants have silver and charcoal outlines and two shades of violet, and her greaves all silver. The last two pieces were a big surprise for her.

"I explained your situation to the gnome Lilth, and for a small fee extra, he altered your shoulderguards and your polearm. I have to say they look splendid," Yorthall commented.

She couldn't agree more. The simple one layered, long shape crimson shoulderguards had been altered into a two layered, round shape, with two well crafted purple gems emitting a light glow placed on top of each shoulderguard. The polearm too was modified. No longer a blade-like tip, the orange and crimson polearm became a silver and violet trident that could be adjustable to the height of its wielder, or during a battle.

"Come Maiev, let her change. We'll be waiting for you on the docks Lilth," said Yorthall as he motions Maiev to follow him.

Soon changing into her new armor set, Lilth found the kitchen to eat. Thanking the chef for the quick breakfast, she makes her way out of the boat and finds Yorthall and Maiev talking to one of the human dock workers on the pier.

"You'll have to go to the keep for authorization sir," said the dock worker to Yorthall.

"I see, thank you for your time then," Yorthall bids farewell to the busy worker.

Meeting up with them, Lilth notices Yorthall's disappointing look.

"What's wrong?" Lilth asked.

"Well you see Lilth," Yorthall choices his words carefully. "We have to be registered now to continue using port services and anchor our ship here if we are to do any…" Maiev eye's at him. "…exploration and providing help for others." Maiev nods in approval.

"Ok, so what's the hesitation then?"

Looking around to make sure nobody is near them, Yorthall continues in his explanation. "There's been talk already from the Horde side that there's a thousand gold bounty for anyone, Horde or Alliance, for your head Lilth…"

"What!?!" Disbelief is very much an understatement at what Lilth is feeling right now. Lilth figured she'd be labeled an enemy to the Sin'dorei, but the whole Horde?! What a crappy day this is becoming Lilth thought.

"(M'uru, you knew about this didn't you. You have encountered Liadrin and knew what she's plotting,)" Lilth accuses him. Hearing no response, Lilth for the first time could feel his more inner emotions, feelings of pain and regret.

"Shhhh…you mustn't become agitated Lilth. If they found out who you are, you truly would be killed for certain."

"You knew this could happen. So then why, why keep protecting me, why set me free?"

"Partly what I said before is true, you are no threat to the natural world, but the Cenarion Circle could use your powers for just causes. By no means would we impose our wills upon you. The choice is yours Lilth Vinase."

Maiev notices a small group of knights coming towards them. Two humans and three dwarves, the one leading them was a dwarf in leather armor and a hand so ever close to the handle of his polished waraxe.

"Oye there folks, welcome to Menethil Harbor. The name's Captain Stoutfist, leader of this tight port," said the dwarf with the polished waraxe on his back.

"Greetings, I am Yorthall Thornbreaker, I am a representative of the Cenarion Circle."

"Oh, you must be the one I got word of the other day coming here from that operation. A bit sooner than what your superiors told me. Ran into some trouble?"

Maiev was about to talk, but Yorthall motions her to stop and takes this question.

"None of the sort Captain. Captain Moonstriker is doing fine in reestablishing the outpost that was destroyed a few months ago. We even defeated several Blood Knights in addition."

"Hahahaha, good o'll Rifillia, wrecking havoc with her war glaive again, huh? That's good to hear."

"Indeed Captain. Maiev here and I were taking care of this High elf of ours who was sent into Silvermoon as a sleeper. She was chased through the Ghostlands and we managed to rescue her from those Blood Knights."

Captain Stoutfist eyes Lilth with great detail. Lilth felt really nervous now. She didn't even confirm a story with Yorthall yet…

"…Um, hello sir. I was a bit careless in handling the package," her golden eyes look away, trying to fake her embarrassment.

"Hmmm…You look amateur enough, but what's up with your eyes? They're gold," Stoutfist inquired with stubborn detail.

Before Yorthall could cover her, Lilth spoke first. "You see sir, my job was to infiltrate and assassinate Lilth Fin'dorei and take her place. She has much more golden eyes than I do. I spent a few months with Yorthall in the healing arts of the druids and the path of the Light to get this shade of gold color. As you can see, Maiev here is a druid. Her eyes are amber, not her natural color."

"Oye. I see you're smart at least lass. If you were the real Lilth Fin'dorei, I would've sold you off and made a thousand gold pieces to build a few more defense towers here and repair some of the cracks in the walls," Stoutfist laughs.

Lilth held back as much as possible to show signs of hurt from that comment.

"I take it you want your passports then?" Stoutfist soon asked.

"Yes please," said Yorthall.

Stoutfist hands each of them a passport, signed and documented. Before Stoutfist bids farewell, he cautions them from leaving the harbor and going into the Wetlands. The Dragonmaw orcs, to the east in the mountain ridges, according to the captain, is preparing for an assault. Leaving the three, the knights headed back to the keep.

"Woohoo, now we can go exploring!" Maiev shouted with joy. Yorthall sighs from such enthusiasm after a near death experience.

"Is she always like this?" Lilth asks.

"Hehehe," Maiev laughs while Yorthall sighs with a nod.

A female dwarf in a simple dress cautiously approaches them.

"Uh, excuse me," said the female dwarf. "I noticed that you were given passports by the Captain, and I was hoping…"

"Yes," Yorthall encourages the woman to continue.

"…I was hoping you could rescue my husband. You see, he's a blacksmith, and the Dragonmaw clan captured him while he was working at the excavation site to the east. I told this to Captain Stoutfist, but he said he had to look after the people here in the harbor and couldn't send any of the soldiers out there to find my husband. Could you please help me?"

Lilth and Maiev both look at Yorthall.

"Indeed ma'am, we will do what we can for you and your husband. By the name of Cenarius, those Orcs will feel the Cenarion Circle's wrath."

"I thank you strangers. My husband's name is Gorin. I'll be waiting in the inn when you come back," said the woman as she left with a sign of relief on her face.

Lilth didn't think she'd be doing another mission so quickly, but at least this is a mission where she won't have any regrets, even though she's taken a life already.

"Shall we head off then?" Yorthall asks, checking the condition on his staff.

"I'm ready as always," Maiev said with glee, raising her staff high into the air.

"Wait, I need to talk to that gnome for a few items," said Lilth. "I've got an idea."

Doing what they must, Lilth felt as if this is her destiny, helping people in their time of need. But…why was M'uru acting so strange lately? From that vision, what did that Naaru mean she was attuned to them and will suffer more from it? How? Wait, does Jalar's death back in Murder Row is somehow linked to all of this? Lilth prays that's not the case…but, one final thing that's bothering her. What's supposed to happen at this "eve of destruction," and how's Lucian involved in all of this? For now, she will put these thoughts aside and help that blacksmith. Nighttime is always there for such thoughts…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chaudew: Thank you for reading this short story. I hope you've been enjoying my short stories thus far. Please review, or PM, what you like and/or dislike. It will be some time before I'll post parts of the last installment of this trilogy, "Redemption's Light," as I am in the process of fleshing out the scenes. The first two stories were completed in advance, which allowed me to upload a chapter per day. I'll post each chapter for "Redemption's Light" ASAP. Look up on my profile for updates every few days for the progess on the last of the trilogy.


End file.
